Stories:The New Adventures of the Red Crystals: A New Universe
This is the first episode of the first season of The New Adventures of the Red Crystals. Red Fork Is a heroic unicorn that's always keeping Ponyville safe from Bright Spark and his evil plans to steal all Equestria's magic. However, a new machine from the evil scientist will cause an opening to a new universe, and it's up to Red Fork and his best friend Blue Ocean to stop Bright Spark from causing mayhem in this new universe. Will they manage to stop Bright Spark with the help of some new friends? Story Red Fork is chasing Bright Spark's machine throughout Ponyville at high speed. * Red Fork: You never give up, do you, Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: Never! Besides, this will be your end Red Fork! Bright Spark presses a button that makes the machine shoot several lasers at Red Fork, but Red Fork fastly dodges all the lasers. * Bright Spark: You're pretty fast for being so fat. * Red Fork: Fat? I'm not fat! I just have a big tummy! Red Fork runs faster, and jumps onto Bright Spark's machine. * Bright Spark: (moves a lever) Oops. It was the brake. The machine stops suddenly, making Red Fork almost fall off. However, he manages to hold on from an edge of the machine. * Bright Spark: Oh yeah? Get a load of this!!! Bright Sparl presses another button, and several homing missiles are launched at Red Fork. However, he quickly gets up and runs on Bright Spark's machine, with the homing missiles following him. * Bright Spark: You can run, but not escape! * Red Fork: Or can I? Red Fork runs towards the cockpit, where Bright Spark is, and then jumps above the cockpit, but the homing missiles hit the cockpit, making Bright Spark lose control of the machine, not to mention to get the explotion himself. * Bright Spark: Red Fork!!! (notices his machine is about to crash against a tree) Oh no... Red Fork jumps off the machine just a few seconds before the machine crashes, and then blows up. * Red Fork: (cleaning the dust from himself with his hooves) Ha, there goes another epic fail, am I right? * Bright Spark: I'll get you yet Red Fork! (escapes in a small escape pod) * Red Fork: Well, I guess that's all for today. (walks away) Red Fork walks away to eat something, while Bright Spark is at his laboratory, working on something. * Bright Spark: Finally, my latest invention is complete! * Twi-bot: What does it do? * Bright Spark: This machine will open a portal to a new universe. I will be able to enter this new universe and conquer it! * Twi-bot: What about Red Fork? * Bright Spark: Oh, Red Fork won't be there. He's in this universe ! And I don't think there's anyone in that other universe that will be capable of stopping me. I'm the smartest unicorn in Equestria! * Twi-bot: Actually, I thought Red Fork was smarter... * Bright Spark: SHUT UP! Now, let's get to work, there's a whole new universe to conquer! Bright Spark turns on the machine, and it starts working, it creates a portal. * Bright Spark: It works! Let's go Twi-bot! Bright Spark enters his airship and goes with Twi-bot into the portal. However, the portal is so powrful, that it emits colorful lights. Meanwhile, Red Fork is with his best friend, Blue Ocean, eating pizza. * Blue Ocean: I love pizza! * Red Fork: (devouring 30 pizzas) Yeah, they're the best! Suddenly, they see strange lights coming out of Bright Spark's lab. * Red Fork: What is that guy on to now? * Blue Ocean: We'd better go check it out. * Red Fork: (eats all of the remaining pizza) Ok, let's go. They both run towards Bright Spark's lab to see what's going on. When they get to the lab, they see a large portal, and manage to see Bright Spark's ship entering the portal. * Blue Ocean: What's going on!? * Red Fork: I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good. * Blue Ocean: What do we do? * Red Fork: We have to enter the portal. Who knows where Bright Spark could be heading to? Wherever it is, he could try to take over the world he's going to. And we don't know if the habitants of that world would be able to defend themselves at all. We must stop Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: So, we just go into the portal? * Red Fork: Well, yes. Follow me! Red Fork jumps into the portal, and is followed by Blue Ocean. AFter entering the portal, they appear in a new location. * Blue Ocean: Where are we? * Red Fork: I have no idea. Although, this place kind of reminds me of the human world. * Blue Ocean: Well, it can't be the human world, because otherwise, we'd be humans be now. * Red Fork:(looks at his hooves) Yeah, true. Well, we'd better get searching for Bright Spark. We have to stop him. * Blue Ocean: Ok. Meanwhile, Bright Spark is flying his machine around the city, causing mayhem, sending his robots to capture the citizens. * Bright Spark: That's it! Bring them all! We'll turn them into robots for my army! Bright Spark smiles as his robots capture everyone in sight. However, he hears a familiar voice. * Red Fork: Stop right there, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: Oh, Red Fork, galloping as usual to stop me? * Red Fork: Bright Spark, did you really think you'd get away with your plans by simply running away to another dimension. * Bright Spark: Well, yeah, technically. * Red Fork: Hoping as always, I see. Well, guess what? I am going to stop you, and I am going to save this dimension. No wacky plan of yours is going to stop me! * Bright Spark: Oh really? tell that to my new army of robots! Bright Spark presses a button, and Twi-bot opens a door. Dozens of pony-bots and roboticized humans come out of the door. * Blue Ocean: What's the plan Red Fork? * Red Fork: Um, fight the robots and hope to win? * Blue Ocean: That's it? But... * Red Fork: Calm down Blue Ocean, just trust me. Tell me, who's the brains of this team? * Blue Ocean: Me? * Red Fork: Wrong! It's me. * Blue Ocean: But I have an IQ of... * Red Fork: Look, we'll discuss this later. For now, we need to stop Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: Got it. The robots approach the two ponies. Red Fork shoots magic beams at them, while Blue Ocean uses his laser gun to shoot lasers at the robots. The pony-bots start blowing up by the damage. The robotic parts of the roboticized humans start to fall apart, freeing the humans from Bright Spark's control. * Bright Spark: No way! You're not going to get away with this! * Red Fork: What's the matter doc, got nothing left? Once the pony-bots have been defeated, and the humans have been freed from Bright Spark's control, Bright Spark looks angrily at the two ponies from his ship, and then decides it's time for drastic measures. * Red Fork: Well, I guess that's all, right? * Bright Spark: Wrong! Bright Spark presses a button in his machine, causing it to transform. It gets heavily armored, bigger, and eight strong metallic tentacles grow from the machine. * Bright Spark: Meet Octo-bot! It's my latest invention! Because eight limbs are better than four! Bright Spark controls the Octo-Bot from inside it's head. The Octo-bot uses it's tentacles to attack Red Fork and Blue Ocean. * Red Fork: (dodges one of the tentacles) You never give up, do you, Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: Of course not! I'm Equestria's brightest scientist! I have no intention of losing to the likes of you, troublesome foe of mine! * Blue Ocean: (gets caught by one of the tentacles) Red Fork, a little help here? * Red Fork: (dodging more tentacles) Hold on, I'll get you out of there in no time. * Bright Spark: (laughs at Red Fork dodging the tentacles) Dance, dance, you fool! Red Fork shoots a magic beam at the Octo-bot's head, but it gets deflected by the heavy armor. * Bright Spark: Oh, did I mention that this armor is magic-proof? * Red Fork: Shoot, now what? Red Fork dodges another tentacle, and then frees Blue Ocean from the tentacle that caught him. * Red Fork: We can't attack the head, it's impervious to our attacks. * Blue Ocean: Well, whatever we do, we've gotta get rid of the tentacles, those are what I'm worried about! (dodges a tentacle) * Red Fork: Wait a moment, I have an idea! Follow my lead. * Blue Ocean: Ok. Red Fork and Blue Ocean run around the Octo-bot in confusing patterns. As the Octo-bot attempts to get them with its tentacles, these start getting tangled around each other, until finally, all the tentacles are completely tied up, causing the Octo-bot to be unable to move. * Bright Spark: What? No!? Red Fork then walks to the Octo-bots head, and talks to Bright Spark. * Red Fork: Now get all your robots out of here, or I'll throw your wacky creation into next week! * Bright Spark: I'm busy next week. Sure, I could reschedule... While Bright Spark talks to Red Fork, Blue Ocean opens a compartment on the back of the robot, and cuts some wires, causing the Octo-bot to eject Bright Spark, and then auto-destruct itself. * Bright Spark: (flying away, ejected) This isn't the end! * Blue Ocean: Move away Red Fork, the machine is going to blow up! Red Fork and Blue Ocean move away from the Octo-bot, and it blows up. * Red Fork: Nice work there, Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Thanks. Wait a moment, how are we going to go back home!? * Red Fork: What do you mean? * Blue Ocean: The portal we used to come to this place disappeared a good while ago. Don't you get it!? We're stranded in this dimension! (grabs Red Fork and shakes him like a doll) * Red Fork: Calm down Blue Ocean. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I'm sure we can survive in this dimension until we find a way to return. Everything's going to be just fine. * Blue Ocean: Are you sure? * Red Fork: Trust me. * Blue Ocean: (sighs) ok. Red Fork then notices a sign that says: "Welcome to Echo Creek". * Red Fork: I guess this place is called Echo Creek. * Blue Ocean: I guess so. * Red Fork: Well, I'll go see if I can find a hotel we can stay at. * Blue Ocean: I'll go with you. Both ponies wonder around Echo Creek. Unsure about how this new world works like, both ponies only knew that they'd have to find a place to call home in this new world, at least until they could find a way to return to Equestria. Red Fork and Blue Ocean weren't pretty sure what else would happen next, but little did they know the great adventures that would come next. The End Category:Stories Category:The New Adventures of the Red Crystals Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000